Cassie 12: Get Redigitized
This takes place in Season 1 of Cassie 12: Original Series. Plot Cassie lands in a strange world....Where Twelve creatures baring some resemblance to her Alien surround her. Will Cassie discover something new? Her Omnidewtrix has recalibrate temporary to the new location and environment/adjustment. It's Ocean Alien Digivolution! The Story Cassie lands on the ground. Her watch detaches and recalibrate in a stream of light blue with what appears to be bubbles surrounding the faceplate, Twelve beams popped right out. Eventually the light wears off to show 12 uniquely Ocean Aliens happen to have been merged into a Digital Body. Cassie: 'Urgh. (Gets up)(Rubs her head) Man. SpeedGate just literately sent me flying to whoknowswhere I am. '''SpeedGate: '(Is a little ball with plant like things sticking out of her head) Did not. '''Cassie: A TOKOMON! (Begins stand up)(Looks around to see several others) Wah...Corefreeze is a slime thing that's frozen? 0.0 Corefreeze: Um. Temporary. Orcea Bat: (Is a Biyomon) Ah ha! I knew luck was going to catch up with you! LockniCassie: (Is a black and blue Agumon) (Has Arms folded) I wish I was something different) Cassie:....I am gonna die from awesomeness. Ghost Scorpion: I...I am just a Scorpion with a pacifier!!(Flairs little pincers) Whhhhyyy?! Themesong Suddenly there is a shot from a far off opponent. Cassie dashes out of the way. Cassie: Time to show what that maniac is dealing with Ocean Aliens! (Slams wrist that does not have teh Omnidewtrix) ....WHAT HAPPENED TO MAH WATCH?(Has on a black jacket which has a black shirt underneath with a blue stripe going down like a 'I' or 't')(has blue shorts) Taizo: Ooooh, so thats the Counterpart of Andrea. -.- (Shoots at her) Locknicassie picks up the Mobile device and throws it at Cassie. LC(Locknicassie): Quick, Digivolve using one of us! Cassie: '''(Uses the Device to protect herself) (Has eyes squeezed shut as the frame is getting cracks)IT'S OCEAN ALIEN DIGIVULUTION! (Light blasts out of the Digivice) Speedgate. I choose you! The Digivice went into her Arm and Tokomon Aka SpeedGate is dragged into the ball that is hovering in the sky, while shielding the Wielder at the exact same time making the blasts reflect to the background of things. Taizo is stunned by this pernomina. Dark Raven blue wings being the size of Birdamon's wings sprouted from her back, the head of a hawk replaced hers into a femine version that has her eyes covered, her arms became larger with wrist bands that obtained little round transparent balls showing the oceanic water going through her. The Femine version had a long hairdue going on. Her torso became covered in blue/black fur, over that became shiny golden armor,her feet became so larger(But still reasonably small) that fingerless gloves were over them,her hands gained sharp light blue armor that ended at the wrist where webby fingers could be. "SpeedGatechomon!" The merged Cassie shouted as she struck out two words and a few feathers fell off her wings after striking a blow. She tossed her hair to the side of her face. Finally The Teardrop appeared on her shoulder. She has a belt around her waist that gleamed in the light with several small pockets. "...She's totally her counterpart." Taizo said, shooting on. SpeedGatechomon uses her swords to reflect the attack. The female blasted out a gulf of light blue flames out of her mouth and struck the taller creature who had the story tale appearance of a gigantic beast constructed more differently than Tailiz. Taizo was struck at the chest. "Digiform switch into...LC!" She cried out,sending SpeedGate out of the light blue orb and drew in the Agumon. She grew a long dinosaur tail and a very long neck, her legs became increasingly big with pieces of armor stuck to the sides, then her head gained a similar appearance to Agumon's Ultimate handsome evolution being dragon like with a dew patch. "LockniCassinomon!" She said, grabbing all the Digimon into her hand and fleed the scene. Scene changes... The Giant Dragon like Digital Alien ran a short distance. By a short distance, this means approximently thirteen miles away to a what seemed like a town complied of homes built from the ground up. The Dragon times out into Cassie Benny minutes upon her arrival. "So...ex...hausted!" LC said, collasping to the ground as stars went around her head with whisps of wind beneath these animated stars. "You said you were a athlete!" Lavathrend shouted, flailing her rocky arms. She rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I fell for that hokus." "My-mm-mymymy Aliens...ar...are ALIVE in the Omnidewtrix?!" Cassie panted with wide eyes opened. Corefreeze laughed. "Of course we do, and, we do intentionally make those glitches in that watch of yours." Corefreeze said, elbowing the shoulder of Ladyarms. "Right partner?" The four armed Digitial Alien bore a resemblance to Black and orange lizard creature with bat like ears only with blue and black skin. She nodded. Speedgate walked forward sniffing the area. "What...are...you doing?" Cassie panted, leaning her hands on her knees. SpeedGate turns around from the scene in front of the Eleven Aliens and The human,the camera moves to the two shadowy figures hiding behind a shady and dark wall. "Cassie..." SpeedGate began. "I think we are at the location that your counterpart is at." Then a blazing fire came their direction. "Pepperblast!" Came a shout behind the fire's source. '''BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEPPP Cassie looks to the light blue glowing mobile device that opened up it's faceplate and stood up from the main frame with a circle structured faceplate as it had been before. "OCEAN ALIEN DEFENSE TIME!" Cassie yelled as she slammed the faceplate and was dragged into a transformation with the rocky like Lavathrend. Her arms became enlarged, her chest became prison like, her head is replaced by flames pentrating from her shoulders as well and lego like bumps grew from her shoulders, finally her height increased to taller than anyone in the area. "Lavathreniomon!" The Ocean Digital Alien shouted, then she defended everyone by making a large and wide wall around her team. "I don't know who you are, but, we are the good guys here!" A Girl with a short black jacket with leather at the edges and a short sleeved green shirt with a round red sphere at the middle, including blue jeans that ended at green boots came walking out of the building as she tucked her blond curly hair from over her icy blue eyes. "Oh really?" The girl asked,followered by a small T-rex with truck-like wheels attached to red metal at the waist area,the claws sticking from the feet are a light gray strongly resembling something related to a truck as parts on top is part of the back-bed, the shoulders have red-orange armor-carvings dented inside the structure, the arms are somewhat built like elbow-gloves being fingerless.and last; the head has a red helmet with two raised up light orange claw-like surfaces,The helmet is halfway on enough to leave fangs and his yellow skin beneath the neck. "I am Andrea Silings and this is my Digitalformer Partner, Fireblazer." Cassie returned to her human form. "You almost look like me!" She pointed out. "Without a birthmark that is." The girl has a puckerface. "Do not." Andrea argued putting her hands on her side. "That's not really possible if I had been cloned unknowingly and you were sent wherever so whoever see us would not be scratching their heads being very confused." Hahahahahah the Digital Aliens laugh as they fell over. "And um...I am Cassiel Waterstocking Benny,wielder of the Omnidewtrix in my world." She said, holding out the object. "...Really? Transformers combined into Digital Monsters? Digimon are a ripoff from Pokemon." FireBlazer and Andrea both turned omniously red. "Are not!" FireBlazer defended his kind. "Are you a counterpart to us or something? You probably already have met Taizo. I call him Tai cause it sounds lilke a Japenese version of Tie." All her Aliens were through with the hard laughing once they heard FireBlazer's statement and went behind Cassie as she started to fall over. "Turoommmnniaaaboooo!" SharkDog shouted in a Shark like noise fused into a K-nine barking that somehow managed to make some speaking as the girl fell like a tree. SharkDog is like a Gomamon with the exception of gills visibly seen on both sides of her neck and a face similar to a puppy. All Twelve Alien Digimon acted like a wall keeping her up from squeezing them all.So SpeedGate turned around to Cassie's direction once she was lifted back up. Then The plant creature used bubble beam straight towards the girls face so she would wake up. The girl shakes her wet hair in all directions. Andrea and FireBlazer shielded themselves from getting wet. "You shake your hair like a dog!" Andrea compared Cassie's hair shaking and a dog shaking itself. "Ewwww." Lavathrend cocks her head. "Whats that mobile thing in your hand?" Lavathrend pointed out at the black cellphone digivce with a firey red design around the plastic glass object. Andrea gave them a surprising look. "I just said it and you forgot?" Ladyarms and a few other Alien Digital Monster raised their eyebrows. "No you didn't." LadyArms said, not recollecting what had happened priorly since most of them have short term memory loss as a result of being imported to a new world. Andrea rolled her shoulders. "Do you remember I said that?" She asked the child, who had a smug smile on her big face. I really do not want to explain such a lengthy term that I am not really accepted in my recent weeks of being a Digipartner to Fireblazer. Cassie shook her head. "Explain to me please." Cassie said, with a wide grin on her face and her hands are behind her back as her two index fingers are crossed against other fingers. Andrea sighed. "Get the box." "What box?" "The box your Digivice came through." "Why?" "Because you are too damn dumb to operate it." Cassiel threw a punch at Andrea and tumbled into a fight. Andrea punched her at the nose, Cassie is trying to leave scars on her face by tugging Andrea's hair and deliver punches to anyplace that she can think of from the top of her mind as Andrea is victoriously winning. LC and FireBlazer struggled to get the duo out of the windy ball. Andrea's hair is all in a crazy mass of hair like Willia Monday from The Finder being spiral and curly in several directions. Cassie's hair is just sticking out as if she had been near something very magnetic or struck by electricity. "This is too funny!" Turtlesting announced, while she and a few other Alien Digicreatures fell over laughing. "You got the bush hair!" Andrea clicks a button on her mobile object and a film of boxes went straight up into the formation of a mirror being somewhat transparent as details similar to the grid from 'Tron' strikingly stand out at Cassie's sea blue eyes. Cassie gasped. The other girl merely is stunned at her own hair. "O.M.G." They both yelled at once. They kinda have the: "YOU HAVE THE HAIR STLE FROM 'BIG BROTHER' SOMETHING MOVIE BASED ON THE 80'S OR 70'S'!"going on here. "Hey, you are not supposed to have a big wrecky aftermath hair style like me!" "I'm nearly the only one who gets the puffy and bumpy hair after a fight with the boys like you, you stole mine, Cassie whateveryour name is!" "Lets agree that we are counterparts for the most part and disagree we are twins. So we aren't plagerizing each other." "Agreed." Speedgate and Corefreeze are both hopping excitedly. "While we are here, do you have case or something that you need help on?" SpeedGate and Corefreeze said one after another speaking a word. The other counterpart rubbed her chin. "Hm...I do have a favor to do for a friend of mine." FireBlazer's eyes becomes extremely big and oval. His expression turned into disbelief as to what Andrea and him had not even closely gone to get it done in the past few weeks fomr a little conflict that prooved otherwise impossible to do. "How can Aliens fused into Digimon defeat the strongest goons ever?" He bluntly asked. "Machinery can't even get them down to get those Koromons out of harms way!" Cassie and all the 12 Aliens gazed to FireBlazer with very big grins on their faces. "Lots of team work." ____________________________________ Outside of the building... Everyone is hiding behind a big mountinous rock, that is beside a gigantic dark brown and worn out construction plan that had been placed after a human lost the grand creativity to make it any further modern dayish in working conditions. "So explain,again, why does this Taizo idiot guy want bunny things?" Cassie asked Andrea,while whispering. "Because they can make him stronger," Andrea begins, taking a breath. "And he will be able to get some payback on some Idon'tknow dude with a higher evolution." It clicked in Cassie's head. "Revenge is something that makes one blind and mad." Cassie concluded. "I guess he got it from who he wants revenge from. It's extremely contagagious." Hahahahahahahaa Andrea was cracked up by the end of Cassie's conclusion at how it was phrased in such a exaggerative manner. "You're Dad must be a comedian." Andrea remarked. "Her dad is a Comedian." Seagrade adds. "Waaait." Cassie stated as she shook her head. "Where did you come from?" "I have no idea." Came Seagrade's reply. The Dewdrop symbol at the middle glows and eleven of her Aliens are sent right inside within blue streams of light, except for Shark Dog, who is taking a snooze between the two girls. The worst possible thing is going on because The sleeping one is snoring loudly. FireBlazer made a flame on Shark Dogs back. That didn't work. "Right." Cassie said, scratching her head. "I will get right on it." The Wielder takes a bunch of snails and drops them all on Shark Dog. She is still is snoozing. Still snoring. most of all: Not awake to do anything. Frustrated, Cassie sent The sleeping one into the mobile object and sent ElectriDlat out into action. "Ewwwww." Andrea commented at the large worm Alien that bore a remarkable resemblence to the worm seen in the first Men in Black movie being only smaller. "What is that thing?" "ElectriDlat!" The worm creature cried aloud. "Time for Ocean Alien sneak around!" Cassie said, slabbing the lid hard as a natural reflect of slamming the faceplate of her Omnidewtrix. "ElectriDlat, I choose you!" Digital-Alien-Volution Everything darkened around Cassie and ElectridDlat. A strand of DNA belonging to both creatures shown side by side at the screen. They are shown to be combined into a complex DNA code. ElectriDlat body appears behind Cassie as the Digitized Omnidewtirx seeped into her body. Then like a double layer, Electridlat merges with the human. Cassie's arms and legs increased into the size of a gigantic crab as other dark blue legs sprouted behind the first set that were pointy and claw like. Her body increased in tremendous size compared to a city tunnel oftenly crowded and filled with traffic that could not be broken in the face of disaster as given a example in the movie ''Independece Day'.'' Cassie's lips became black and teeth similar to a prehistoric tiger grew from the jaw. ''Woooozzzzzuusssssshhh '' Cassie's eyes refocused into the gigantic shape like a closer up view to a standered House Fly's icky and sometimes frightening eyes,they changed into a electrical yellow hue. Finally the X-shaped tail bloomed into existence at the very end. "ElectriZimon!" /End seqence. A shadow is casted over Andrea and FireBlazer as they ewed at the tremenodues beast rizing above them, formly not expected to be this amazing. from a hated family tree known by all humans alike: '''Worms. '''But then again worms can be very hard to defeat as demostrated in '''Tremors. "Blazer, I think our problems are solved for the goons part." Andrea said to her friend beside herself. The duo exchanged a high five. As if on cue, a lot of tall and powerful beings came out of the large door way withoout any weapons or sorts to prevent attacks from getting inside. ElectriZimon blended in so easily to a extra part of the building none of the goons noticed her except for the seemingly lone partners. "Hah, you come again and we noticed zu onk onz more!" The leader of the goons said, being ugly and pratically evil appearance wise able to commented as a highly evovled gobblin still on their old ways depicted in several media topics and film. "You have a bad case of the unknown dialect syndrome." Andrea said, folding her arms. "Excuse me if I must,did you just say 'You come once more' in a terrible actor style?" Her right hand makes a swiping motion to the right and a frown goes on her face. "Are you on very high soda?" FireBlazer freely asked. "PPPPfffffffff yok au ve ruz fuz beeng defeted fiftzeen tumz!" The nonunderstanderable goon with a cat like goddess body structure declared. (Translation->You are very rude for being defeated fifteen times by higher levels!") "What makez chu zo braiz?" The main goon asked. "Our leeder will squash you once the tranzfur is dune." "What makes us so brave is your Leader will not sqaush us once the transfer is done, because we got..." Andrea paused,pointing her finger above towards the sky. "A little teamwork." All the goons look to see ElectriZimon holding her mouth open. "ATTTAAAAGGGGG!" The Leader screamed, running away from the terrorfiying animal. All the goons except for him attacked the creature wthout much results. BAM BAM BAM BAM BMA BAM BAM BAM! ElectriZimon didn't have a scratch on her. "ElectroSPIN!" The worm announced, diving into the ground with all seven goons ;anding into her mouth and went through the ground. Somehow like a scene from the tremors movie, the path split into seven directions like she had mutlplied at once. Five minutes later,water gushed out of seven holes with seven Digital eggs being held ontop. "Wow!" The Partners said at once. It's a rare sight and record to see Digital Eggs belonging to Goons within five minutes of a Worm taking them. "That is a new record," FireBlazer said. "By a...Um...Hm...I can't think of the word." "Do you make poems?" Andrea asked her Partner, after hearing the rhyming he did. "On the walls,I do." The ground rumbled as ElectriZimon returned to their direction for retrieving the pink balled creatures from the clutch of a cold and revengeful Digital creature. The Partners stand by the side of the wall so they wouldn't be in the path of forementioned Alien. The Hard gate that cannot be destoryed by normal Digimon is sliced into two sides and fallls straight forward to the ground. Cassie's intent eyes inside the Alien fused Digiform are sternly focused at the front lane without much attention to the other Digimon getting in her way. "Strength isn't the sole option to get revenge." ''Cassie mused to herself a''s figments of memories from previous episodes in season one are going on beside her and everywhere except for the floor. "Revenge can be suceeded by pranks, turning one's plan wrong,or trapping one in somewhere for a brief period of time. Other innocent bystanders not part of it, should not be used as a aid for Taizo's mission." Cassie lifts her head up to the wide screen showing what is going on. "I won't let lives be wasted for one dangerous goal." The Two DigiPartners follow after the rocky and bumpy path made by the mentioned several times Digital Alien Names. "She's faster than the one from the Men in Black!" Andrea said, directing her comment towards Fireblazer(Who is running beside it). Fifteen minutes later.. Once they arrived to the entrance of the fusing room, Cassie returned into her human form and ElectriDlat was returned into the Mobile object. She looks to the Dew Drop. "Shark Dog, it's your turn!" The girl said, summoning the creature out. Shark Dog yawned. "Look mister, we have a group of little Koromons who are defenseless unless they have a partner and their Digital Data will be used on one selfish dirtbag!" Cassie ranted as she shook her fists. "Do you want to be responisble for a loss like that?" Andrea and FireBlazer's jaw drop at the same time. Shark Dog became wide awake after Cassie's lengthy and serious directed rant. "Now we are even." The girl said, slamming the lid. "Digi-Alien-Voulution!" Once more, the scene became entirely dark around Cassie and her designated Alien. '' ''Shark Dog digivolved into a wolf like creature and stood behind her, then they were merged together within a shining blue light. Cassie fell on all fours as the Trix went into her neck. Light gray Streaks that could become whiskers appeare down the side of her face like Naruto. Her eyes reshaped into Werewolves. Her body becomes covered in fur. The sides of her neck grew gills seperately on each side of the blackened head,a Dark brow mask spreads to the area inbetween her eyes that slowly were overcome by the stealthy night fur, two electric yellows dashed out of her shoulders. Her arms became engulfed in blue fur that shaped into K-nine feet. '' ''Four fangs sprouted out of the side of the mouth like ElectriZimon except they were a little bit smaller than before.Her back legs gained dark black fur with dar brown fur barking a resemblence to a fence at the side that ended above the ''double joined blue feet. ''Then a light blue collar appears around her neck attached finally by a black and yellow coin at the dead center. Finally...A light blue shark fin grew out of her forehead after a large blue black tail came out of her back. '' "WhiteNinemon!" She shouted,sending her feet down to the floor after rising them up. "Lets go save all the Koromon!" Whiteninemon howled. '''AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' The Door to the room fell on spot. "YOU!" Taizo shouted, as he was in the container about to get all the Koromon's data and stregnth. "Are too late! I got them already hooked up. Digitrainers." The machine activated and all the cracks became light and a deadly red as they traveled towards the Digital Villian. Onced the numerious power reached him,he started to shapeshift. Taizo's middle body levitated as different parts went into various area's as his eyes reformed into a narrow and sharp crystal. Taizo became covered in armor from head to toe. The middle of his chest is filled of blue and several other colored cosmic power keeping it in balance, in between the now skinnyish elbows was comsic gas, and his entire body was almost designed for a very evil villian containing the general appearance of a Chronolspian/Galvananic mechamorph with four wings attached to his back. None of the Koromon remained. "FIREBLAZER!" Andrea started, holding out a long cellphone device that was the same color of mobile device that recent upgraded up forward as a ligh blue tail swirled out from underneath it and around her. "XROS ACTIVATE!" FireBlazer appeared on a Dark Blue disk sarround by little strands of light blue boxes. "Agumon digivolve into..." He became enlarged into a humaniod form, but only more gigantic and blue chest with flames easily pointed from a most famous robot most known for his Optimisim and leadership. His were robotic red as the torso turned a deadly black. Wheels shot out from the side of his legs that changed into the back of a Sami-Truck using wheels to be on the road. A Jet booster zaped on his back.His helmet still remained red and orange leaving one exception to be the head of a dragon be covering the eye area and the pointy Dragon jaw holding the entire head. Last of all and importantly, a Axe was delivered into his hands. "Drakrayhamon!" The Digital Formed machine said, spinning the axe to the floor. Taizo stood up from the chair. "You can not defeat me." He stated, extendeding long and sharp claws from his finger tips. "I am trained at slicing and dicing your kind!" "Show him who's the boss around here!" Andrea shouted to both Digimon/Alien. Drakrayhamon picks up Whiteninemom using his free hand. "Fire and Water, can work as one." The machine said. "We will get those Koromon back to their rightful HOME!" The Machine threw Whiteninemon right at Taizo's direction. The Werewolf human combined Alien created a large gash across his face and was thrown across teh room only to land safe instead of hard. Her claws extended outwards as cosmic slowly travels up her claw. Shark Dog noticed this effect immeatedly. "Oh no!" "Oh yeah!" You see Cassie has this thing about side effects, they can grant you great power to defeat one villian depending on the situation. However Shark Dog does not think that way at all since he knows it can paralyze them both from moving and inflict wounds instead of Cassie's prefered explination. The Machine threw his axe at Taizo. "What a waste of Digital Data." He tsked, catching the object. "What a waste of your efforts." He threw it back at the machine which landed at the chest. The Machine took the Axe out and dashed to Taizo. He was tossed aside and struck by his own Axe. Tazio saw the Cosmic was keeping Whiteninemon to the very floor she was also thrown towards after trying to get him down right on the spot. "FireBlazer!" Andrea shouted. Taizo lodged the Axe deeper into the Digital Machine. "So easy to be killed. You're Partner will be next, so will the worthless counterpart, and then my next stop will be done." He told the machine as his weapon slowly started to hurt FireBlazer very painfully. "You will be just remembered as the little Koromon who tried and failed." A beam of light blue stream blinded Taizo and the Machine. "ROBOTIC EVOLUTION INTO LUNARNIMEMON!" The cosmic beaming Cassie and Shark Dog yelled together. The form became bigger and the stance of a Werewolf took place with a fully developed Shark Tail occurring right in action. Her teeth became more bigger. Her chest has long dark brown chest fur rolling over her armored shoulders and nonseeable eyes still are hidden. LunarNimemon tore him away from the machine and took out the Axe from Drakrayhamon's chest. She starts spinning it with a taboo long pipe object that has puffy balls of heavenly power until it combined into a bigger Axe with a vacuum like end. "FIREBLAZER!" The Digital Trainer shouted as her friend was sent to the ground with smoke coming from his back and unconciously does not Answer. She runs to his side holding her Digivice. She gazes to the newly formed Digital Alien "Cassie." Andrea said, while her eyes became bigger and shock riddled through her body. "Judgement; Guilty,destination Digiegg!" LunarNimemon directed the end at Taizo. "Sentence:BEGIN." Taizo's power and upgraded evil appearance was slowly being taken away into the vacuum end. The Villian tried to prevent other Data from escaping his grasp using his increasingly shrinked within every second as a thick white cloud surrounds him. "NO! NO!NO!" He screamed. "No fair! Why choose her over everyone else to judge me? You are cheating creator!" LunarNimemon (Fictionally the creator, FYI) has a serious face appear on his face. "Little one's shouldn't be part of this cruelity." He growled. "Not ever." YYYYYAAWWWWWOOOUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM Moments later, Cassie floated down to the floor unconcious beside Shark Dog, who is taking a snooze. All the Koromon are restored and hopping right at the entrance of the room very so happy. FireBlazer digivovled back into his Agumon form. One hour and fifteen minutes later.. "Hahaha,guess I will see you later." Cassie said, after they shared a fist bump. Behind them is the portal to Cassie's world Andrea nodded. "You just make sure to take care of yourself." Andrea told her. "And watch your back." The girl laughed at her statement. "I have people watching my back," She replied towards Andrea. "I don't need to worry--" Cassie holds her wrist up. "I have the watch and great,trusty Aliens on my side." The Digipartner is holding Fireblazer's Digi-egg wave at the departing Omnitrix wielder as several round creatures with long,bunny like ears are giggling happy and saying their goodbyes. "Good bye Cassiel!" Andrea yelled as she ran into the portal. /End story Characters Cassie Benny Digitized Aliens Digital Ghost Scorpion.png|Digitized Ghost Scorpion Lavathrends been Digitized.png|Digitized Lavathrend Digitized SharkDog.png|Digitized Shark Dog Digitized Turtlesting.png|Digitized Turtlesting Major Events -Cassie goes to the Digital world, but, her Digimon BECOME her instead of the Digimon digivolving. Aliens used Shark Dog Lavathrend SpeedGate ElectriDlat Locknecassie Trivia -This takes place in Season 1 -FireBlazer's nickname for their villian is 'Tai' that sounds sorta like Tie for Taizo sounds alike to Tailiz. Category:Movies Category:Bad Grammar